Lesson for Sensei
by Alice Shade
Summary: Ron teaches a lesson of his own to master Sensei with the help of Lotus Blade. Ron/Yori. Not quite as serious, as it seems. Or is it?


Disclaimer - this is fanfiction. Written by fan for fans for free. No profit will be ever made by this story, nor any copyright sought. Characters belong to show Kim Possible and history. So, without further ado, enjoy...

Lesson for Sensei.

Lotus Blade in hand, Ron survayed the damage. Monkey Fist had been utterly decimated and trampled underfeet by his own monkey ninjas in their hurry to get away from Ron. It felt good to be that powerful. Having cool flame-on special effects just added more coolness, in Ron's opinion. He couldn't help but feel a little feral as he placed his boot on the rock by the fallen foe and let out a holler of victory. Yori joined in, leaning heavily on the thick branch she had used as a makeshift crutch. That was gonna leave a limp for a few days, she had thought dejectedly, as she ambled closer to Ron, examining the damage at her ankle. She would not let something so petty deter her from properly congratulating Ron on his victory. After all, he did achieved a victory not every Yamanouchi master could boast about, much less exchange student. All the more surprise for her, when Ron suddenly whipped around to face her, and grabbed her in a fierce hug. Stiffening for a split second, she gasped, as Ron's lips crushed against her own, her resistance dissolving quickly, as she responded in kind.

She kept telling herself, that it's just the tension of the moment speaking, discharge of nervous energy, so to speak. True, she rather liked occassionally-clumzy, occassionally-skillful, occassionally-perceptive, occassionally-oblivious boy more then a bit, and he sure seemed like he had enjoyed spending time with her, but... But... but... But there's ought to be some specific reason for him to be so aggressive and assertive about it right now. It was an adrenaline high, she decided. It had to be. Which meant that she just had to ride it out and enjoy it as much as she could while it lasted.

* * *

Perhaps that was not the most prudent decision, thought Sensei, as he had observed young master Stoppable from the shade of dojo. It would seem that despite his capabilities, he was still remarkably naive and uncouth in the worldly ways and traditions. Something that Sensei usually valued in cynical gaijin, but right now, he somewhat wished blonde man to be stereotypically-obnoxious, as every amerikaner should be. That would make the impending events so much easier on his conscience. Sensei signed and concentrated again, purging impure thoughts from his mind. He would do what has to be done, as every master of Yamanouchi before him did.

Outside, Ron was having a set of moral problems on his own. However, his problems had less to do with moral choices and more with overcoming his natural shyness and lack of self-confidence. Now that the debacle with Lotus Blade was safely over, he had pondered less eclectic endeaveours. Namely, asking Yori out. Not that it was easier then fighting Monkey Fist. Actually, at the moment Ron would quite like the distraction of a run-in with lord Fiske. Anything to take the volume off the bundle of raw nerves seemingly lodged in his throat.

- Yori...? Now that... we had dealt with... Maybe we can... You know... Sorta...Um?  
- Hai, Stoppable-san? Speak up, please. I'll be honored to aid you in any request I can!  
- Maybe... You know... could we... go see... movies... maybe?  
- ...Oh. Are you.. asking me out, Stoppable-san?  
- ...Um... yes?  
- I'm sorry. I'd be honored to, but I can not. Sorry, Stoppable-san.  
- ...Oh. Uh, I guess. I should've figured you had someone... Sorry for being stupid. I'll go now.  
- No, Stoppable-san! It's not your fault. I... I am... Stoppable-san! Please, do talk to my grandfather. He can explain the reason.  
- Huh... No, that's OK, I should've not...  
- Please, Stoppable-san! I beg you. Talk to my grandfather.

Ron blinked and watched, as Yori's form disappeared in the garden. Was it just his imagination or he had heard a suppressed sob from Yori? Even though his gut told him he won't like the results, he had gathered what wits he had, as he had prepared to confront the master of Yamanouchi about the issue. As of now, it was not a question of curiosity, desire or even courage. It was a question of duty he had to Yori. With that in mind, he had inhaled crisp evening air sharply, and stepped into dojo, preparing for harring conversation with master Sensei.

- Greetings, Ron-san. I believe you have something to ask me about.  
- Uuh, oh, yes. Master Sensei, you know, I kind of like Yori. She had helped me a whole lot to develop my skills, and without her, I would've not triumphed over Monkey Fist, nor would I be the keeper of Lotus Blade. So, uh, I kind of wanted to show some of my gratitude by, eh... Sort of asking her out for movies. No ulterior motive, I swear! I just thought I could do that much for her, at the very least!... Or something like that, anyways. So..., yeah, she's gotten pretty upset and told me to ask you about this... um. What is this "this", exactly, master sensei?  
- ...Stoppable-san. Do you really have to know? You won't like the answers I have for you.  
- I guess I owe that much to Yori to take it, even if I won't like it... I think. I mean, she must have a boyfriend, does not she.... She's pretty.... and good at ninja stuff... and wonderful to talk to... and... Um. So yes, tell me. I have to know.  
- Stoppable-san. Yori is to marry Hirotaka. She is my successor at Yamanouchi school, and I need to see it through that school gets a strong sensei once I'm gone. She knows that I had planned that much, and plans her affections appropriately to that, as her duty dictates. I understand where are you coming from, Stoppable-san, and I wish things could work out differently, because you are a great warrior in your own right, however... It is imprudent to change anything now.  
- I see. I suppose it's obvious, now that I think of it. Yori and Hirotaka... yes, they do make sense together. Thank you for explaining, Sensei. I do appreciate clarification, even though this is not exactly what I would want to hear.

Ron gave a stiff formal bow to Sensei, and walked out. Although it galled him a little to get strung up yet again, he had rationalised that it was not Yori's fault. At the cliffs, he was beyond himself, and so was she. That kiss was just a spurt of the moment, born out of heat of battle and adrenaline high, he told himself, as he wondered down the path, heading to waterfalls. In retrospect, should've he really expected anything different? Girls always had someone better. He supposed he'd get lucky eventually. Key word eventually. Hairdo had been quite the eyeopener. One day he was so getting back the hairdo. When he'd have big money, cool car and cool friends to go along with it, that is. Or something. Whatever.

He figured he should keep his expectations low. Striking out with Kim that often did gave him some insight into what made up teenage dating scene, and he wasn't sure he wanted any part of it. It felt quite the cutthroat field to compete in, he often reminisced as he observed yet another locker roughing or hallway catfight. There will be always later, he kept telling himself. Yori could very well be that it, he thought a bit back, but things were once again put in perspective. He supposed it was the way things worked. Tomorrow, he would find Yori, apologise to her about the kissing incident and hopefully put the whole debacle behind him, lest he interfered in Yori's private life anymore then he already did. Last thing he needed was pissed off ninja girl on his tracks.

Arriving to the waterfall fairly mundanely, Ron had stripped down to the waist, and, dressed only in a ragcloth pants, waded into the pool, until he was standing directly under waterfall. Misogi actually helped him to concentrate and purify his mind. For some reason, physical embodiment of cleansing stream augmented Ron's capabilites in qi area, and he needed a clear head to talk to Yori tomorrow. He was so preoccupied, that he failed to notice the figure behind the first layer of water, similarly engaged in misogi. Ironically enough, that was Yori herself, who decided to undergo some extensive cleaning excercises of her own.

It was not clear who touched who first. One thing was certain for both of them, though - each of them was acutely aware of other's presence, knew exactly who it was, and knew that initiating contact had been clearly a mutual effort on their part. Turning to face each other, boy and girl opened their mouths to utter respective apologies. Next thing they knew, they were both making out right amidst the falling water. Ravenously devouring the essence of each other, they entwined into a single pillar of passion for a couple of moments, fingers leaving small bruises all over their skin as they attempted to meld into one being. And suddenly, apologies did not seem to be necessary, nor needed. They saw each other stripped naked of all the reason, delusion or shame. In the barest moment of the contact, they understood what each of them wanted of other, and words did not seem to be necessary, for once. World could wait. Right now, waterfall had been their private world for both of them and their sizzling passion for each other.

- Forgive me.  
- Forgive me.

Two voices had uttered the same sentence in a single breath, engaging in second smoldering kiss half a heartbeat later. It was not clear whom they were apologising to - perhaps, they had apologised to the world for throwing all of the expectations placed on them to the water. In a moment, they understood everything, and then magic was over. Yori staggered back under the flowing water, actually fumbling into the water, and crawling out on all fours. Ron just sat where he stood. Crawling appealed to him at the moment, too.

- Yori, I...  
- Ron, I...

They needed to talk now. They needed to sate their nagging reasons. And they knew that they no longer could deny something obvious between them, now.

- Ron-sama... It's wrong.  
- Sick and wrong. But I'd do it again in a heatbeat.  
- ..Me... Me too. But we are not supposed to!  
- I'm sorry, Yori. I don't know what came over me. I.. I wanted to say I understand now. Master Sensei had explained everything. I had no business interfering in your love for Hirotaka. I'll leave.  
- Ron-sama... hhic... hic... I do not love Hirotaka-san.  
- But!  
- ...I know I'm supposed to marry him, and this is my duty to family. But I never loved him. I just...  
- Just?  
- ...Just knew he would be my husband. It was never... never a secret. I could never imagine that... hic... hic... someone could touch my heart like you do.  
- ...God, I'm sorry, Yori. I don't know what to say.  
- I'm sorry too. I led you on. I should have better self-discipline then brazen wanton whoring like that.  
- Don't say that! You never whored yourself. Besides, what will it make me - a pimp?

Yori chuckled slightly, her hand still over her eyes, as she sat on the stone by blonde boy. Trust Ron to cheer her up at his own expense. That was so endearing it hurt. Never before she had contact with anyone who could grasp the very essence of her like this, and she mourned the loss of the briefest of brief loves already. As for Ron, his mind was hard at work processing the information. He assumed that Yori loved Hirotaka, and he was the intruding Kazanova, heartless bastard out there to take a girl, use her up and cast it away. But Yori could not lie to him. Not about that. She really did not love Hirotaka. And she really did thought he was special. That suddenly twisted situation from top to bottom. He never imagined he'd feel hatred towards master Sensei, yet here he was. But then again, he never expected Sensei would force his granddaughter into undesired marriage just to ensure his business would go on after he left it.

'This is dishonorable.'

Ron did not knew, where did this thought appeared from, but he had agreed with it fullheartedly. Injustice of situation made his blood boil. He could understand stepping out of the way so people could be with the ones they loved. He did more then his fair share of that. But to step aside from a girl he loved in favor of someone disinterested? That was a bit too much even for Ron to take. It suddenly dawned on him that THIS is the true meaning of saying Sensei had told him a few days ago - "True warrior can only be hurt by a friend."

- This is wrong.

He said that quietly, but with such conviction that made Yori jerk her head up. She had done the unthinkable now. He was going to confront her grandfather. She opened mouth to argue, and closed it. She had no words for that. She could not interfere with ancient tradition. Ron had been a great enough warrior in his own standing to challenge Hirotaka or even master Sensei himself to a duel. And she was the prize of the duel. The sweetest of the sweet. The grand prize. And yet, somewhere deep inside her, she was going giddy. Her own knight in shining armor, ready to battle the impossible odds to win her. And she wanted him to win. It was wrong, wrong and bad, her mind insisted, yet she passionately yearned for Ron to prevail and take her for his own.

* * *

Ron had dressed himself into fresh clean gi. Nothing much had been said between him and Yori. Both understood what was about to happen, and knew it was useless to talk each other out of it. It was more then just them. It was a response that was closer to genetic, physiological, rather then any kind of reasoned or planned. Primal, raw emotion, combined with calm mind of martial artist, made for some interesting expressions. Students of the school gave him wide berth, as he went down the hall, heading for private Sensei's chambers. Air around him literally chimed, as he opened the door and closed it behind himself.

- Stoppable-san? I assume there is a...  
- Sensei.

Ron gave a very stiff firm formal bow. He made sure not to bow lower then the level of chest - intentional move to show Sensei that Ron's presence here concerns serious enough problem to question Sensei's honor. Old teacher didn't have to use any secret skills to guess what's on Ron's mind.

- Stoppable-san. I can feel the oppression of your aura. Please, vacate my living quarters until such time you restore the balance of qi. I am quite fond of this room and do not want any pollution to take residence here.

Master Sensei was quite an old man. Usually, he knew what he was doing. However, right now he had made a mistake. Change in room atmosphere told him as much. Then he felt a pang of fear - he could not predict the event anymore. Strict tone was supposed to send Stoppable-san scurrying out of his room like scolded puppy. Instead, qi within the room brimmed with crimzon. Summoning his reasoning, old sensei tried to quickly reaccess the situation. What could possibly irritate usually meek youth to come into his room with murderous intent? Sensei saw no sense to lie to himself - he understood, that unless he would find a way, ANY WAY to defuse situation, one of them will die in this room. And for the first time in several decades he had no confidence that he will be the one walking out alive.

- With all due "respect", Sensei, I have to decline. Unfortunately, you had neglected one significant detail on your explanation of Yori-chan's marital situation. Even more unfortunately, the utmost importance of this detail is such that I have to consider officially challenging you to hatashiai in order to resolve the situation.

Hatashiai? Old teacher was shaken. What could he possibly omit from his story that would cause mild-mannered Ron to request formal duel? To death, no less. He racked his brain, and thought back to what he said. What could possibly aggravate Ron to such condition?

- Stoppable-san, I am but an old man, and your claim escapes my aging mind. What is that so important I neglected to tell?  
- There is no love between Yori and Hirotaka.  
- I still do not understand, Stoppable-san.  
- You do. If there is no love between them, then you are the only one who wants that marriage to happen.  
- I was not aware gaijin regulate the affairs of my family now, Stoppable-san. Actually, my aging mind still insists that I'm in fact the master in this house. With this in mind, I don't really see the reason why would I need to confide family decisions onto a stranger. Apparently it was a mistake to let you into Yamanouchi. Please return to your room and pack your bags. You will return to Amereeka next morning.

Ron grinned. It was all too easy. He knew that they were not alone in the room. Yori listened in, and at least half a dosen students did. Each of them was aware just how sensitive to spyng their teacher is, so they kept the distance. Normally, that would be hardly enough, but that was the reason why Ron had to maintain his oppressive presence. While the room was flooded with negative qi, even Sensei would have trouble making out eavesdropping students amidst the swirls of dark void. Time to play his trump card, he decided.

- I can go, Sensei. I really can. But do you really want me to go? Do not forget - Lotus Blade goes with me. If I were to take it, there would be hardly any Yamanouchi left for you. Sure, I can leave right now, you'll force Yori into undesired marriage, and things will smoothly rot to grave with you.  
- Absolutely not. Entrusting blade to you was a mistake. It stays here!  
- Really? And how do you plan on separating the blade from me, Sensei? If you remember, I came here seeking a duel with you. What do you plan to do - fight me for it?

Sensei pinched the bridge of his nose irritably. Arrogant youngster really needed to be taught a lesson in humility. Perhaps taking Lotus Blade from him and chasing him out into the night was in order. After all, what could Yori see in the despicable foreigner? She would probably be among the first to throw rocks at the ignoble bastard as he'd tumble down the path. But, first things first. He concentrated, and sent a summon for the sword.

"Appear, Lotus Blade! Master of Yamanouchi demands your immediate presence!"  
'Heh... Heheheh.'

Cold shiver run over Sensei's back. Something was wrong. He could NOT pull the sword out of Stoppable's spiritual grasp. But in the same time it was as if Stoppable had not held the sword at all. No, it appeared as if... As if... For the first time in fifty years, Sensei's voice cracked.

- You are not Stoppable-san. Show your true face.  
- Ku-huhuhu... But I am, Sensei. I really am.  
- I can feel the presence of evil spirit. Unhand the child right now, apparition, or I will use shinto charm on you!

Ron grinned, and reached into his pocket. In his hand, he held one of the shinto charms kept around the school grounds for protection against evil spirits. Grinning deliberately, he placed it against his forehead. Then paused.

- I guess it does not work, now does it? Khu-huhuh. Go ahead, I dare you. Use as many of yours, as you wish. You can not protect against the absence.  
- ...What do you want from us, spirit? Why had you taken control over Stoppable-san? What does my family have to do with you? What power do you have over Lotus Blade? Answer me!  
- I am Stoppable-san, old man. All that I provide - a sword of words for his arm of thoughts.  
- Why are you haunting Yamanouchi, spirit? What evil do you seek to commit in the peace of our sacred halls?  
- You were not the most studious master of Yamanouchi, ah, Sensei?

Master Sensei blinked. In a span of five minutes, his feelings for Ron Stoppable had changed from calm appreciation to utter disdain to complete guilt. Boy was clearly beside himself, taken for a puppet by the ancient spirit dwelling in Yamanouchi. Old man wondered, where could the spectre be hiding. He would've definitely noticed any kind of evil presence, especially as powerful as this one was. He decided to bide for time. Perhaps, it would be easier to fingerpoint the spirit and gleam as much information as possible. Burden of years weigned heavily on his shoulders, as he turned and poured himsef a cup of green tea. At least it did not ask for another.

- Very well, spirit. Please, do explain your intentions. If you have any grievances against Yamanouchi or me, we will resolve them here. One way or another. Just unhand the youth. He is not of Yamanouchi and is not a part of this problem.  
- Isn't it too little too late, Sensei? This gesture, albeit superficially noble, is ultimately futile. I am not a part of spirit problem, but I am a part of Yori problem. Moreover, although yes, I do serve as a speakperson for spirit, I voice my side here as well. And it happens to be allied with spirit, as of now.  
- Fine. Please state your grievances against Yamanouchi school and me, you two.  
- As Ron, my grievances are simple. I accuse you of forcing Yori into marriage against her will in order to "ensure" the stability of Yamanouchi school by giving it a leader you can mold in any shape you wish. As spirit... As a spirit, I demand you recall my name first, master Sensei. If you can not do that much, I will not accept you as the true master of Yamanouchi - which means I will slaughter you as imposter and seek the real master of Yamanouchi until such time that I find that person or ensure that there is no more Yamanouchi school to master over.  
- Yamanouchi had many powerful enemies over the past, spirit, and I am but an old man. I doubt you have the patience to wait while I recall each and every enemy of Yamanouchi since last mille...  
- ! Sensei, one more display of disrespect like this and I will not even bother with formal duel. I'll just tear your limbs off. Tai Shing Pek Kwar had been developed less then five centuries ago. Which, I have to add, I had very intimate involvement in. Moreso, Yamanouchi school is merely over four hundred years old. Save the ancient lies for tourists.

Now that was enough to make Sensei recoil physically. Actual age of Yamanouchi school had been quite a taboo subject. Actually, only the current master of Yamanouchi had access to historic records. That meant that ghost had been most likely one of the past masters of Yamanouchi. As far as Sensei was concerned, things were quickly going from bad to worse. It seemed that everything he touched turned into horrible mistake lately. Could it be that spirit is offended by letting Ron take the blade? If so, why would Ron team up with spirit? But then again, was Ron telling the truth or that was just a spirit forcing him to say things just to trip Sensei into admitting his guilt? No... Not likely. Sensei had already admitted to giving Lotus Blade to Ron. And Ron had the potential to be Monkey Master. He could've not offended spirit. Then what, what?

- ...Are you one of my ancestors?  
- Kuhuhuhu. Close, but no cookie. I see that Yamanouchi had not quite liven up to standards of honor set by Toshimiru. But then again, it would not be prudent to admit that Toshimiru opened the school at open invitation by Nobunaga, now would it? Instead of ancient elitary establishment it would be yet another dojo. The indignity. Ah well, I guess in business ends must meet ends.  
- How dare you!? It had nothing to do with business! My ancestors accepted the deception to protect the youth attending the school! If you are so aware of history of Yamanouchi, you should be well aware that shogun Nobunaga had died shortly after the founding of Yamanouchi. We had to protect ourselves from Hideyoshi's law, even if it meant to keep the deception.  
- Yes. The law ratifying the stratification of society by heritage casts. That much was reasonable, back then. But still serves as a fine quip to make you lose your cool. My grievance is not connected to that, by the way. Relevant, but not connected. Timeline is what is of importance here. Namely, the tumult that happened when Ieyasu took over after death of Hideyoshi. If you remember, Yamanouchi had been considered an important strategic point back then. Important enough that separatists attempted to destroy Yamanouchi. Which had been prevented by master of Yamanouchi by.... Fill in the blank for me, please.  
- ...By... invoking the help of... Xueye Nu Zhuren...  
- Astonishing. You did learn the secrets of Yamanouchi after all. Maybe you are not the fake like I thought originally. Given current revelations, I do believe you know what my grievance is, and what I want for settlement.

For the first time in his life, Sensei lost control over his fingers. His tea cup shattered against the hardwood floor, sound petty and pitiful in the suddenly quiet room.

- I...  
- Yes. You. Dishonorable, backstabbing, lying, trecherous old maggot. You wanted to be rid of Lotus Blade and the deal attached to it, were you not? That's why Ron Stoppable is the lucky blade wielder, not Hirotaka. You hoped that one way or another, blade will no longer be in Yamanouchi, and you'll never have to pay the debt back. Generation after generation, you masters of Yamanouchi hid the blade and bid the deal later, and later and later still. But this is where delay stops. Either Yamanouchi family repays the debt now, or there will be no more Yamanouchi school.  
- I can't! How can I...  
- SHUT UP! You were perfectly willing to pawn off your granddaughter and backstab your pupil to weasel out of deal! As far as it is now, you are merely choosing the future owner for granddaughter you're selling.

Yori bit through her lip. She's been closest to the room, and now, the only one still eavesdropping. Hurricane of oppression driven other students well out of listening range. Yet, Yori persisted. She could take it. She had to know. At least, that is what she thought. Now, she did not knew at all. Was there still Ron in there? Or was this merely an argument between her master (she could not call him grandfather right now) and some demon? About her, no less? She pushed the door open, and stepped in, moving deliberately so everyone could see her. Ron/spirit looked non-plussed, or maybe even somewhat glad. Sensei looked absolutely stricken. He rushed to Yori, making across half of the room before he noticed hostile body movement of her granddaughter. She would definitely be unwelcome of any close contact, he decided.

- Yori! Leave! Now! It's too dangerous for you to stay.  
- ...No, let her stay. She is the key part of the whole issue, after all. Let her stay. She deserves the right to say her part in this.

That was doubtlessly spirit saying, and Yori felt a bit dazed about the fact that spirit had more respect for her then grandfather, at the moment.

- I. Want. To. Know. What. Is. The. Deal. About!  
- Yori, I order you to leave! Obey your elder!

It seemed that Sensei is about to attempt to forcibly restrain the girl. Thankfully, he had realised, that he stood no chance of that, right now. His shouts ignored, Yori moved to face spirit directly. She bothered not to wipe tears. That could wait until after.

- You said I deserve to say my part. So talk. I want to know why do you even talk about ownership of me!  
- Very well. You know what claim I, Ron Stoppable, have on you. That part you had acknowledged and accepted. So, we will talk about the claim I, Xueye Nu Zhuren, have on you. As you've heard, son of Toshimiru needed help to protect Yamanouchi from being ceised and destroyed by warlord Ishida Mitsunari, bitter rival of Tokugawa Ieyasu. It was a perilous time in Japanese history. Shogun Toyotomi Hideyoshi had died, and Ieyasu moved in to take over the ruling. Eventually, Ieyasu would win the civil war and create Tokugawa shogunate, uniting whole of Japan for two hundreds and fifty years. You probably remember that from history lessons as Edo period.  
- Skip the history lesson and get to the point, already!  
- No more common knowledge history, I promise. And so, Toshimata was in dire need of protection. Yamanouchi, although a school of ninjutsu, had no manforce nor fortification to combat numerous armies of samurai, and would be destroyed. Ninjas and sensei could hide, but what about the temple and students?  
- And this is where you come in.  
- Good guess. But incorrect. Lotus Blade is mine. Toshimiro received it from me as a parting gift, when he left my tutelage in Kanton to pursue his own venture in Japan. He was certain, that a combination of Ninjutsu with Tai Shing Pek Kwar would serve exceptionally well, since at least half of Tai Shing Pek Kwar techniques revolve around deception, stealth and unexpected attacks. He had passed on Lotus Blade to his son Toshimata, when Toshimata became the next master of newly-found Yamanouchi school, along with some other secrets. One of them was how to contact me, obviously.  
- ...And just WHO you are? And how did you came to be my great ancestor's sensei?  
- They call me Xueye Nu Zhuren. I don't remember my birth name anymore. At the time of events I describe, I've been a prominent guyongbing. Some would go as far as to claim me to be a cike, but I insist that I've never explicitly assassinated anyone. In short, again, I've been performing roughly same duties in China as you ninjas here in Japan. Toshimiro had been forced by his father to travel the world and learn the arts as a punishment for his childish arrogance - at least that's what told me when he met me in Kanton and requested my tutelage. I saw no reason to reject him, and I had to admit that he was a good student. During the duration of his tutelage, I've crafted Lotus Blade, which was my farewell gift to him when our arrangement came to the end.  
- And just what kind of heinous crime Toshimata had committed that you haunted the blade ever since?  
- Why, he did not pay me, of course. I'm a guyongbing. Toshimata hired me to protect Yamanouchi. There was very little time to accomplish that, and the only way I could secure involved complete destruction of my tangible body in order to "rip" Yamanouchi out of normal world. I'm sure you're aware that it's only possible to reach Yamanouchi by feet.  
- ...And?  
- A significant part of my payment was a new body. I have no wish to exist as a ghost, and Toshimata consented that a daughter of Yamanouchi clan will give me a new body. He had volunteered his daughter Mayu for that duty, and brought her up as that... payment, so to speak - she's been only four at the moment, and really unsuitable for that. Lotus Blade was used as a temporary place for me.  
- ...And he reneged on payment, I take it.  
- Not him. Toshimata died from unknown disease when Mayu was fifteen. His eldest son, Takeshi, thought to protect his sister from me. To this end, he had carried Lotus Blade into the temple and sealed it there to ensure that I stay improsoned forever. From this point on, one of the duties of master Sensei of Yamanouchi was to keep blade imprisoned. I could tell what they all were thinking, of course, but I can not affect anyone without direct contact.  
- So how did Takeshi brought you into temple?  
- I had little reason to expect treachery from member of Yamanouchi family back then. By the time I've ascertained I'm being, heh, kidnapped, Takeshi had ventured far from living structures. Given his feeling, all I could do was to kill him, but that would mean that I'll just stay in the mud instead of clean pedestal at the temple.  
- Wouldn't they look for him?  
- No. Takeshi was cast away from the family shortly before. Some speculate that Toshimata died from grief caused by that decision. As to what crime Takeshi committed, ask your grandfather, if you are interested. I'm not.  
- ...I don't believe you. Why would Yamanouchi family go along with Takeshi's actions, if he was a castout, as you said?  
- Although he was banished from Yamanouchi family, his love for Mayu had never been questioned. I do believe that he was actually encouraged to perform that "last act of good will" before leaving Japan on pretext that his expulsion absolved Yamanouchi family from consequences of his actions. Obviously, I disagree.

Yori turned around, and looked on her grandfather. Old Sensei did not look back. Instead, he bowed his head, and nodded.

- ...Yes. To my everlasting shame, spirit is telling the truth.

Yori turned back, her eyes setting back on possessed Ron. She flexed her arms, steeling herself for the hard part of conversation. Trying her best to be prepared for anything, she pondered deep and hard before saying each word.

- Why did you wait so long to present your claim, then, if your grievance is three centuries long?  
- This is the first time someone held sword since Takeshi. I took the first chance available. Besides, as Ron, I've been quite... interested in cooperating, given that we've been able to figure out the exact reason for sword being handed over at last.  
- And that reason would be...?  
- ...Most likely, just a convenient chance to deal with problem once and for all. I do believe master Sensei here assumed that Xueye Nu Zhuren would just take complete control over Ron's body. If I were still existing, that is. And that body would be relatively easy to cast away or kill then. Unfortunately for Sensei, he assumed that takeover is supposed to happen immediately upon touching the sword, if at all. Which is why he is now quite beyond himself in this whole situation. You did entertain a notion that I've been merely a legend, now were you, master Sensei?

Old man nodded. His back stooped, he leaned heavilg on the wall for a moment, then turned to face girl and boy.

- Yes. I admit that. I have made a worst kind of mistake and I'm prepared to face the consequences. Just... leave the rest of Yamanouchi alone, please. I've been the one to commit a mistake, so whatever you have to do, I will be the one to...  
- Sorry, but that won't do. I really need a daughter of Yamanouchi, as it was said in contract. As of now, either I get Yori, or the school of Yamanouchi will be decimated tonight.

Yori bit her lip. She was a dutiful daughter of Yamanouchi family, and she knew what she had to do.

- I agree.

Both Sensei and Ron turned to look at her. Old man with a look of distraught, young one with a grin and wink.

- Yori...!  
- Shh. It's alright, grandfather. We do what we must to uphold the honor of family. I will surrender my body to spirit to fulfill the ancient contract.

She turned around to face Ron and bowed.

- Just grant me a few minutes to say goodbye to...  
- Ahem. What part of "I can't take over bodies." you people missed?

Now both grandfather and granddaughter stared on young man, their faces betraying their utter lack of understanding the situation. That expression only intensified, as Ron moved closer to Yori to wrap arm around her waist. And then he explained...

- You two are so the drama. Really now, if it was about some ghost possessing your body, Yori, why would I ever go along with that? I love you, remember?  
- ...Eah.. nuu!  
- No, it's not like this at all. Actually, this is all about me asking to call off that arranged marriage with Hirotaka, so Uh... So I could ask you to marry me, Yori.  
- Guh?  
- Yes, like this... Uh. I've... had it understood pretty clearly, that to get Xueye Nu Zhuren out of sword, she has to be born again... Which she needs Yamanouchi daughter for - to be her new mother. So, uh, what it's all about... Yes.

Yori blinked her eyes a few times. Then she did it again. Then she moved closer, and socked Ron in the forehead.

- So you mean to say, that in order to deal with this ancient debt I am to marry you and have your child?

Ron had blushed hard, and nodded. It seemed that spirit's presence had been lifted, and now Ron had to deal with leftovers of conversation alone.

- And you threatened my grandfather with dishonor and utter destruction of Yamanouchi just to get his permission to marry me?!

Ron nodded again, and twiddled his thumbs, his mind starting to map out routes of escape, when she saw Yori's expression. Finally, she exploded with - "You... You... YOU BAKA!", wrapping her arms so tight around him that he thought that he will be crushed now.

Old Sensei had cleared his throat. Then again, a bit louder, as five minutes passed. Ten minutes later, he had finally succeeded in getting youths' attention.

- ...For once in my life, I have to admit my utter defeat by none other then Ron Stoppable-san. You have my permission to marry Yori... eventually. It pleases me that the most shameful page in Yamanouchi's history will be now closed, though. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do misogi for a couple of weeks to get the grit of history off my soul.

* * *

Old Sensei had finished his tale and smiled, looking over ave-struck faces of students. They always had this reaction, he noted mentally. Now he just had to wait and see the reaction. This story had proved to be quite a powerful final test - a way to determine just who could be the real ninja in spirit as well as in body. He waited for a while, and nodded with pleasure, seeing everyone accepting the tale. None failed this test today.

- And so, this is your final lesson. No matter how masterful you are, there is no escaping from mistakes. And no matter how honorable you are, some mistakes will leave you in debt you can't repay.  
- But Sensei... Does that mean that we are to accept defeat?  
- Sometimes, it's best to be defeated.

With that, old man smiled, his eyes straying off to the door, which was pushed open by the toddler. Xueye Nu Zhuren had impeccable timing, even as a wee baby, he thought with satisfaction. Indeed, sometimes it paid off in spades to accept defeat, he thought fondly, as students started noticing presense of his crimson-eyed grand-granddaughter. Little Xy teaches the best lessons, he admitted to himself for yet another time.

* * *

* * *

Notes:

A number of chinese and japanese words were used in this story, so here I will translate/explain them.

Chinese:

Xueye Nu Zhuren literally means "Blood Mistress".  
Guyongbing - mercenary.  
Cike - assassin (literally, "stabbing guest").  
Tai Shing Pek Kwar - one of the substyles of "monkey kung-fu". Fighting technique which bases it's moves on apes and their style of fighting. Quick footwork and deception are characteristic for this style, many of it's positions making false impression of vulnerability to attack. It was developed in China in 1500s.  
Kanton - province of China.

Japanese:

Misogi - practice of standing under the waterfall. Claimed to help build up body and spirit. Common as a part of cleancing rituals aside from training purposes.  
Hatashiai - duel.  
Gaijin - foreigner. In Japanese, has distinctive derisive meaning.  
Shinto - traditional japanese religion. Shinto charms are widely used as protection against evil spirits. Those charms are usually a strip of paper with writ on it.  
Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Ishida Mitsunari - all of those are real figures in Japanese history. Oda Nobunaga started unification of Japan by conquering it piece by piece. After his death, his general, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, had finished the conquest, and united practically all of Japan. After his death, Tokugawa Ieyasu had managed to prevail over Ishida Mitsunari and his allies-separatists. Upon conquering the last of opposition, he had founded Tokugawa Shogunate, which had last for 250 years, and became known in Japanese history as Edo period. This period is characterised by gradual changing of Japan from feudal country to capitalist country.

About Takeshi's crime:  
Although it's only hinted in story, and has no significant bearing on the plot, here's the explanation so not to leave too many hanging threads. His crime, bluntly, was falling in love with his sister Mayu and admitting it. His father, obviously, did the only thing reasonable - expelled son from family to keep him away from daughter.


End file.
